1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding transport conveyor for a construction machine, an automotive construction machine, as well as a method for pivoting a transport section at the end of a folding transport conveyor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Construction machines that are provided with a transport conveyor, and in which the transport conveyor is articulated at the construction machine, can have a large space requirement in case of transport.
In order to not have to entirely remove the transport conveyor from the construction machine, it is already known to provide a folding transport conveyor which comprises a first transport conveyor section articulated at the construction machine, and a second pivotable transport conveyor section following the same. Transport conveyors of smaller size are pivoted manually. With larger transport conveyors, pivoting of the transport conveyor from a working position into a transport position is made possible by means of a pivoting mechanism acting between the transport sections. A conveyor belt continuously revolves around both transport conveyor sections.
According to the prior art, a pivoting mechanism is provided which includes a pivotable lever, wherein two piston-cylinder units engage with different places of the lever. One piston-cylinder unit each is articulated at one of the transport conveyor sections.
The prior art has the disadvantage of requiring a high apparatus-related effort as the pivotable transport conveyor section is not secured in its limit positions by the pivoting mechanism, and therefore requires locking devices in the limit positions.
In addition, a disadvantage is created by the fact that hydraulic feed lines to the pivotable transport conveyor section need to be provided which can easily be damaged when pivoting the folding transport conveyor into the transport position.
In an alternative prior art, the pivoting mechanism is characterized in that a piston-cylinder unit engages with the common point of articulation of two control arms, where that end of each of the control arms facing away from the common point of articulation is, in turn, connected to one of the transport conveyor sections in an articulated fashion.
The disadvantage created by this prior art is that the piston-cylinder unit coupled to the pivotable transport conveyor section is fastened at the underside of said transport conveyor section, which poses a great risk of the piston-cylinder unit being damaged as it is arranged underneath the transport conveyor in an exposed fashion.
In accordance with a further prior art, it is known to fold the pivotable transport conveyor section upwards, which at first glance offers the advantage of not requiring a locking device in the limit positions as the device is arrested there due to design reasons.
This design creates the disadvantage, however, that no mountings like, for instance, a suction system may be provided on the first transport conveyor section. In addition, the conveyor belt needs to be slackened when pivoting the transport conveyor into the transport position because the pivot point is then too far away from the continuously revolving transport belt.